mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Project map game (CRPMGW)
This will be aimed at creating a truly great map game. First, we vote on a good map game idea. I will post the next step when we have voted on the best map game idea... use the following format: * (what it will be named ) * Any special mechanics that will set it apart * Backstory * Rules * Yes votes: Decrease Indent * No votes: On talk page you can discuss any concerns of the different map games. Epic's idea: * Name: Bivia Historiae * Special Stuff: Starts in 1420. Players will decide the future until 2016 when the game ends. Nation pages requested.I am stumped about the Rules at least stay plausible. * POD: Aq Quyonlu conquers the former Timurid Empire and India minus Jaunpur and Bengal and Sri Lanka. They declare themselves Emperors of Aq Quyonlu and Sovereigns of India. Jaunpur fails to recognize this and Bengal and Aq Quyonlu declare war. * Rules: Will be decided by CRPMGW. * Yes Votes: Epic, falconis, TheFutureAwaits, * No Votes: Oct * I will make the page. Objections? Total ripoff of the PM series in name and year. There is no such thing as a rip-off unless they took your page and re-skinned it. So if someone builds off your idea then that means it was a good idea and either * he liked your idea and wanted to imitate it. *or, he came across this idea independently. Sincerely, a CRPMGW council head, lord falconis I don't know who named you head of anything, but this organization has no power. Also *'Do not copy from the Alternate History Wiki.' Its contents are copyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. Note that this is because they consider it to be stealing. Free images and photos can be used if they are attributed. The name must go as it is pretty much Principia Moderni in English. If you make a page with that name, I will delete it. The year alone is not enough to warrant the copying claim. If, when the page comes out, I perceive a violation, I will act then. #PraiseRoosevelt. 04:55, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Also, this page, IF you took the time to look, you would see, is a CRPMGW page. So if you feel I have no authority, ''just don't use this page. Simple. Added some basic rules and more nations.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:07, August 23, 2016 (UTC) '''WTF ARE YOU RETARDED?' YOU JUST COPIED EVERY RULE FROM THE FUCKING AVA SERIES, YOU TWIT ITS AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT ERA. HOW DO YOU EVEN THINK THIS IS GONNA WORK... ' Sidewinder's idea (If I may suggest one) I look forward to hearing your feedback. I delete both the rules and the other nations\tribes I added. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 22:12, August 23, 2016 (UTC) *Name: The Crossing of Timelines *There will be three or five different timelines, with historical changes that will be decided later, and the nations in each timeline acknowledge the existence of their alternate counterparts. *An incident at the LHC and CERN simultaneously creates a rip in the fabric of the universe, revealing a multiverse, where a few other alternate Earths/ altEarths are discovered, each being different and recently discovered the existence of the multiverse. *Rules: About the same as other map games except for certain time limitations and no creation of other timelines, although exceptions may be made. *Yes Votes: Sounds great! And you are well within your rights to do this, sincerely, lord falconis (sorry bout my recent inactivity *No Votes: Category:CRPMW